


Thief Captured

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angry Sex, Beauty and the beast au-ish, Dildos, Enchantress Aurelia, F/F, Rough Sex, Scars, They fight a lot, Vaginal Fingering, trigger warning: fire trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Fiona gets caught stealing from Aurelia and gets imprisoned in the building with her.
Relationships: Fiona/Aurelia Hammerlock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Borderlands Gift Exchange 2019

“You don’t seem to understand,” Maxwell said his hand around Fiona’s throat. “You don’t have a choice in this. You either say yes and get what I asked for, or you say no and we kill you.” He squeezed her throat tightly, making her gasp and grab at him. “What’s your answer?”

“Y-yes!” she croaked.

He smirked and let her go. She stumbled back, coughing and glaring at him. A man grabbed her shoulder, keeping her still as Maxwell handed her a piece of paper with all the codes he wanted. “Get them tomorrow.”

She snatched the paper from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

Getting into the Jakobs facility was easy, getting to the codes was easy, getting out was the hard part. If she’d had time to prepare, it would have been easy as well. However, as soon as she pulled the drive from the computer, alarms sounded and doors had started shutting.

Fiona ran, swearing loudly as she narrowly made it through every door. She ducked into a closet, changing into a skirt and heels and donning glasses that would give her a more professional camouflage. She moved towards the exit confidently, appearing annoyed as everyone else.

“You WILL find her!” A woman demanded. Fiona glanced over and slowed, eyes growing large at the sight of Lady Hammerlock.

"Shit," she gasped. She had seen pictures, but seeing the gorgeous ice queen in person was like finding an effervescent grade weapon. She hadn’t expected the new owner of Jakobs to be here. Lady Hammerlock was a Vault Hunter and a very powerful, very beautiful woman. She almost wished Lady Hammerlock had been the con, it would have been more interesting and way more satisfying.

Rolling her shoulders back, she walked briskly and avoided looking at her as she passed. She ignored the woman’s cold eyes as they watched at Fiona. A feeling sunk low in her gut as the exit got closer much too slowly. She was going to get caught. She'd run enough cons to know when the jig was up.

“Excuse me!” Lady Hammerlock called. “You there! With the red streaks in your hair! Stop at once!” Her voice was polite, but commanding.

Fiona ran, letting her heels fall away. She was only a few feet from the doors, she'd make it.

“I SAID STOP AT ONCE!” Her voice boomed, causing everyone to halt and look around.

“Shit,” Fiona sighed, pushing past everyone and out the door. The man she was to hand it off to stood at the bottom of the stairs, she just needed to get there and then she could hand it off.

Ice grabbed at her foot, threatening to spread over her body. “No!” she gasped, reaching forward to fight through the ice. It hurt when she broke free, but she couldn't stop, she had to reach the man.

But the man had left, abandoning her. She swore and changed course, her only task now to get away. She turned and chucked the information at Lady Hammerlock, hoping that'd be something in her favor.

It didn't seem to. She still had to duck and weave to dodge shots of ice thrown at her. Her heart raced, mind searching for the quickest way through the alleys and streets. She’d known this plan wasn’t going to work, she’d needed more time to scope things out, but the threat on her life hadn’t given her that.

She swerved around a building, dashing down an alleyway when a hard swipe of a knife caught her side and she stumbled, falling against a building.

The man who’d abandoned her glared at her, knife out, glinting with her blood. “You are dead!”

Fiona gritted her teeth. “No shit! You didn’t see who’s chasing after me?”

He glanced nervously in the direction of Lady Hammerlock’s yells. “This isn’t over. You’ve messed with the wrong people!”

“Well, you tell your boss that I told him this was going to happen! This was _his_ screw up! Next time listen to the people you’re forcing to work for you!”

The man turned away from her, waving her words away. Angry, she searched around her for something to throw. She found a pop can and hurled it uselessly at him, hitting the back of his head.

He turned around. “You little-” he stopped when an ice shard shot passed Fiona and ran away.

Fiona recoiled, eyes were wide as the furious snow queen bared down on her, gait wide and confident, hands moving to shoot another shard at her. Her back hit a building and she looked to her sides, desperately hoping for an escape.

“YOU WILL STOP AT ONCE!”

Her chest was tight, heart pounding. She couldn’t die, not from this stupid job. She took a chance, running for the opening on the left. Her shoulder got hit, ice piercing into it and knocking her to the ground.

A sharp heel pressed into her side, the weight of Lady Hammerlock, warning her to stay still. “ _I said_ you will stop at once!”

Fiona wheezed, squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for her demise.

“Get. Up.”

Fiona hesitated, wondering if this would be an execution style ending or a tortuous one.

“GET. UP. Do not make me say it again!” She removed her foot, her shadow covering Fiona.

Slowly, she pushed herself off the ground, forcing herself not to stumble or wince. She faced Lady Hammerlock, looking straight into her demise’s eyes.

Lady Hammerlock nodded. “Good.” She took Fiona’s wrist, forming an ice ring around it. She clasped it to her other wrist, creating handcuffs.

Fiona blinked. “What?”

She laughed. “Did you think I was going to _kill_ you? Oh no, you’re not getting away THAT easily. Move. We’re going back to undo the damage you’ve caused!” She pushed Fiona out of the alleyway.

Fiona grunted. “You’re a clever woman, why don’t you do it?”

She was shoved forward. “Because this is _your_ mess to clean up!”

Her side burned and her breath hitched as they made their way to the infirmary.

Lady Hammerlock addressed one of the nurses. “Get her bandaged up. I can’t have her bleeding everywhere!”

“Did anyone ever tell you you have a heart of gold?” Fiona glared. They were lead to a side room where Fiona was told to undress. “I’m not undressing in front of her!” Fiona huffed.

“And _I’m not leaving you alone for one moment_! Deal with it!”

Gritting her teeth, she threw her clothes off, chucking them at the heiress. Her jacket hit her chest, but her shirt landed on her head, no doubt messing up her perfect hair. Fiona smirked.

Lady Hammerlock glared as she pulled the items off. She took the shirt and brought it over to the trash can, dropping it in.

“Hey!” Fiona tried to slide off the bed to retrieve it, but the nurse pushed her back.

“You need to stay still, you need stitches.”

“What!?” Fiona stared at the large gash on her side. Her face paled. “It… It doesn't look that deep…” She tried to smile, but the nurse only stared. She swallowed and gripped onto the sheets tightly. "Fine."

Lady Hammerlock stepped forward. “What is your name?”

The nurse began to clean the wound. Fiona’s head turned dizzy and she wobbled, her eyes fluttering closed.

Suddenly, long gloved fingers were snapping in front of her face. “Excuse me!” Lady Hammerlock called. “I asked you a question.”

Glaring, Fiona shoved her hand away. “It’s none of your business!”

“That is a strange name.” The woman smirked as Fiona glared.

“Fi-Fiona…”

She smiled. “Excellent! Fiona, I’m charging you with espionage. Your sentence is to stay here.”

“What!?” Fiona gasped as the needle poked into her skin. Her hands gripped the edge of the table.

Lady Hammerlock huffed and took her chin in her hands, making Fiona look at her. Her ice blue eyes stared into Fiona’s hazy brown ones while she closed the distance, kissing her. Fiona gasped, the shock of the heiress and the needle mingling. Her lips were cool, but soft.

Her hand was firm, keeping Fiona still as they kissed. Fiona gripped her sleeve, tugging it as pain seared through her. And yet, the unexpected kisses distracted her just enough. She kissed Lady Hammerlock back, focusing on that, soft, pained groans and gasps slipping from her.

She could not believe what was happening. She was making out with Lady Hammerlock, the woman who’d just been attacking her. The woman who threw out her shirt and then imprisoned her. Fiona’s grip was tight, most likely stretching and deforming the material, but she didn’t seem to notice.

“Done…” the nurse said quietly.

Lady Hammerlock pulled away, lips in a soft smirk. Her eyes looked over Fiona’s and she nodded. “Yes, that will do.” She looked over Fiona’s side, letting the thief catch her breath. “ _That_ was not made by me. I take it your employer wasn’t too happy that you failed?”

Swallowing, she frowned. “He wasn’t… My employer… He…” She glowered. “It doesn’t matter.”

“On the contrary, darling, it matters a great deal.”

She looked at the ice queen. Her eyes were steel, her body confident and relaxed. She waited for Fiona to answer her, but she knew no matter what she said, it wouldn’t change her mind.

The nurse bandaged her stitches, covering them up with a protective layer. “You need to be back in two days.”

Fiona nodded and slid off the bed, ignoring the dizziness. “I need a new shirt.”

“You will get one.” She snapped her fingers at the nurse. “We’ll take one of your shirts for now.”

With a temporary shirt, Lady Hammerlock hooked her arm around Fiona’s and lead her out. The heiress’ usually long strides shorter and less urgent than Fiona had expected, allowing her to walk without hurting herself.

They came to the penthouse. “This is where you will stay when you are not fixing the damage you’ve caused.”

“I s’pose this is where I’ll be staying forever?”

Lady Hammerlock quirked a brow. “Unless you tell me why you not-employer had you break into my facility?”

Fiona grunted. “Does it matter? Are you honestly going to let me just leave after I’ve fixed everything, with all that knowledge in here?” she tapped her temple.

She grinned. “You really are a clever girl. If I knew I could trust you, I might let you go.”

Glaring, Fiona left her side. “Sure, like that will actually happen.”

“You broke into _my_ fortress, I’m acting appropriately. You’re lucky I didn’t just have you killed!”

“Whatever.” Fiona walked deeper into the penthouse, not knowing where exactly she was going. She walked to the end of the hallway and into a large, overindulgent bedroom. This had to be Lady Hammerlock’s.

Resentment and anger bubbled to the surface. Smirking, Fiona ran and jumped onto the bed, messing up the perfectly placed pillows. She jumped with her messy shoes, stepping all over the expensive bedding before her stitches screamed at her.

“Fuck,” she hissed, easing down onto her back and wheezing.

Lady Hammerlock stormed in. “What the hell is your problem!? GET OUT OF MY BED, YOU MUTT!”

Her glare sent a very cold shiver down Fiona’s spine that she ignored. She huffed. “Yeah, yeah, don’t get your panties bunched.”

“NOW!” She reached forward and tugged Fiona’s foot, dragging her off the bed.

“Hey!” She gripped at the bedding, dragging it off with her as she hit the floor, losing her breath.

* * *

The nurse glared at the two as Fiona sat on the coffee table, her stitches already torn.

“What happened!?”

Fiona and Lady Hammerlock began together, their voices yelling over the other.

“ENOUGH!” the nurse snapped. “You will _not_ let this happen again!”

“Then tell this…” the heiress searched for the right description.

“Mutt?” Fiona offered.

“YES! To stay away from _my_ things!”

“You never said it was off limits!”

“Some things go without saying!”

Fiona glared, holding perfectly still as the nurse undid the old stitches and sewed new ones in. Her vision blurred, but she glared at the prissy woman. “You said this was mine, I assumed you lived up your own ass!”

Ice crackled at the tips of the heiress’ fingers. She took a deep breath and smiled. “Well, while you were destroying my bed, I had made a call to order you some new clothes, not that you deserve them now!” She clapped her hands and through the door was pushed a rack full of dresses.

Fiona gaped. “What the hell are those!?”

Lady Hammerlock smirked wide. “You don’t like them, _Darling_? Good. They’re body-con dresses and I think they’re going to look JUST FABULOUS on you!”

“You are obviously delusional! I’m not wearing those!”

“Then you’ll be naked.”

“Then I’ll be naked!”

“Very well, I’m sure all the male nerds would just LOVE to stare at you while you repair the damage you’ve caused.”

Her cheeks heated and she simmered with rage.

“At any rate,” the ice queen sighed. “This is your only choice. I need to make sure you can’t hide anything, or get away too easily.” She laughed when her words sank into Fiona. She went to the rack and pulled one off. “I, personally, think you should start with this one.”

“Done,” the nurse said. “ _Do not_ rip these ones out.”

“Thanks…” Fiona grumbled.

She glared at Lady Hammerlock and tore the dress from her hands.

“Excellent! Bring the dresses to the guest room!” She called the to men standing by the rack.

Fiona glared after them, shirtless, clenching the horrid dress.

“Fiona, darling! Come and see your room!”

The words stabbed Fiona, her eyes training to the window. It was still light outside and she knew somewhere Sasha would be waiting for her and wondering where she was. She swallowed hard and went to where she’d heard Lady Hammerlock’s voice.

Her new room was as large at the heiress’, though much less extravagant.

She smiled. “I hope you find this to your liking!”

Fiona grunted. “Like it matters.”

“On the contrary! This is yours and you should make it how you like it.” Her cold eyes smirked.

“Whatever.” Fiona walked past the men hanging all the dresses in her walk in closet. She made her way to the bathroom.

“Oh! One more thing! You _do_ know how to walk in heels right!?”

She slammed the door behind her, leaning against it. She could hear the Lady order the men about, get voice light, yet commanding. When it got silent she breathed out heavily and finally met her gaze in the mirror.

She looked away immediately and went to the large jacuzzi tub where she soaked in it for hours with the fanciest bubble soap shred ever seen. This was a fine mess she'd gotten herself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

When she came out of her room the next morning, she wore the dress the heiress had thrown at her. The cold beauty was already awake and perfectly dressed and made up with coffee. She smiled at Fiona, her eyes trailing over her openly.

“My, my, what a sight to see.”

Fiona flipped her off and began rooting around the kitchen.

“So beautiful and yet so uncouth!” There was a silence as Fiona looked around. “What are you looking for? I can help you.”

“I don’t want or need your help.”

“Food or coffee?”

“An antidote from the poison of your ego.”

The heiress laughed loudly. “OH! OH THAT IS GOOD! I must admit I do adore your company! Such wit as I haven’t had in too long!”

She found the pots and pans and grabbed one for eggs.

“ _Oh_ ,” Lady Hammerlock bemoaned. “You’re _actually_ cooking! Darling, I can just have food brought here! You live in luxury now!”

Fiona blatantly ignored her. A sudden cold, sharp something hit her exposed shoulder. She gasped and stumbled into the counter. “What the hell!?” She glared at Lady Hammerlock.

“Just something I’ve been meaning to do.” She sipped her coffee. “It’s just a little precaution in case you try to escape. It will keep you from leaving this building.”

Anger boiled inside Fiona, but she swallowed it down and kept her back to the heiress, refusing to let her see how shaken it made her. She continued to cook, finding enough ingredients to make her eggs somewhat interesting.

“Right,” Lady Hammerlock said, her words clipped. “When you are quite finished, we’ll begin.”

Fiona said nothing, scooping her eggs onto a plate and walking to the dining room to eat alone. She was relieved when the heiress did not follow. The penthouse, though four times larger than her home, was suffocating. And these eggs tasted terrible.

She scarfed them down quickly stop she wouldn't have to taste it and tossed her plate in the sink. “Alright, let’s go.”

Lady Hammerlock nodded and escorted Fiona out of the penthouse. She was brought to a group of people in a room full of computers. “Tell them everything you did and work with them to fix what you’ve done.I expect results by the time I get back.” Lady Hammerlock turned on her heel and left, opening her ECHO for a phone call.

Fiona grunted and crossed her arms, glaring at the workers. She leaned on the desk and waited.

“Right…” One of them said, clearing their throat. “Let’s begin at the beginning…”

It was boring work, talking slowly and repeating over and over what she’d done. It took an hour for them to retrace how she’d gotten in and how to prevent it next time.

She sighed heavily as they congregated with each other, ignoring her. Her eyes fell to the computer screen available next to her. She slid back a little and turned the keyboard to face her. Her keystrokes were silent and quick, having practiced this form of hacking multiple times thanks to Rhys. She typed it quickly and then sent it out as the group got deeper into their conversation, covering her tracks as best she could.

An alarm beeped on a different computer. Fiona swore as she shoved the keyboard back into place.

“What?” one of them gasped. They wheeled over to read the alert. They turned to Fiona. “What did you do!?”

Fiona shrugged.

“What did you do!?” they asked more desperately. “Tell us before Lady Hammerlock gets the message! She’s gonna kill us if you don’t!”

Fiona’s brows rose as a pang of guilt hit her, though she said nothing still and watched as they all scattered to a computer to try to recover Fiona’s message.

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?” The voice of Lady Hammerlock echoed down the hall minutes later. She glared at everyone, her frosty eyes landing on Fiona. “What did _you_ do!? It’s not enough that you’ve weakened this company, you have to do more damage?” She gripped Fiona’s arm, fingers turning to icy.

She tried to yank away, glaring. “I did nothing to jeopardize your special little company! Let go of me!”

Lady Hammerlock pulled her close. “WHAT DID YOU DO!?”

“What does it matter? Whether I tell you or not I’m still stuck here! What more can you do to me?” Her chin tipped upwards to challenge the heiress.

The woman glared at her. “All of this was your own doing! If you hadn’t clawed your filthy fingers into my business, you wouldn’t be here. I have every right to keep you here.”

“Tch.” Fiona looked away from her.

“Well, congratulations! Now I get to sit here and watch you just like every other aspect of your life now.”

It was a loaded atmosphere with Fiona and Aurelia snipping at each other while the employees tried to get in a question. The day drug on and they did not make nearly as much progress as they needed to.

As the weeks rolled on, things remained the same. When she’d finished her task, she spent her days wandering the building and getting to know all the employees. And when she’d done that, she started to grow bold and get groceries brought to the penthouse so she could distract herself with recipes.

“Here,” she said one night in Aurelia’s home office. She set down a plate of food.

She blinked and looked at Fiona. “What is this?”

“Food. Eat it or don’t, whatever.” She turned and left before Aurelia gave her a snide answer. She ate quietly, hating that she craned for any noise that told her what Aurelia had decided to do with the food.

She was watching a television program when Aurelia came out with the plate empty. She set it on the counter and then stood in front of the screen.

Fiona paused it. “Yes?”

“If there are leftovers, would you mind if I took some to work for lunch?”

It was wholeheartedly unexpected. She blinked. “Yeah, sure… You liked it that much?”

A small smile crept at her face. “I forgot what a home cooked meal tasted like… Thank you for sharing it with me.” She left.

Fiona stared after her. It was the first cordial conversation they’d had and it was… nice.

It was a week later that the droll of Aurelia wafted through the penthouse. “Darling! You’re not dressed!”

Fiona frowned. She’d been staring out the window past the city to the distant hills where Sasha was free to go where she pleased. She wondered what she’d be doing and how she was fairing. She was dressed in a form-fitted nightgown. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Oh, I suppose you wouldn’t know, since I didn’t tell you.” She smirked. “Couldn’t have you planning an escape plan. There’s a ball tonight and you’re going as my plus one!”

“No.”

Aurelia went to her, grin wide and warm, having already won the argument. She took Fiona’s hand and brought it to her lips, placing a gentle kiss to it. When Fiona ripped her hand away, Lady Hammerlock chuckled. “You don’t have a choice, my dear.”

As she said this, droves of people poured into the penthouse. Fiona’s eyes widened and she backed away. “No!” She shook her head. “Absolutely not! You are _not_ going to make me sit while those people torture me!”

Once more, Aurelia smirked, having already won this battle.

Fiona glowered as she sat on the couch, hair, makeup, nails and clothes all professionally done. She would have preferred being trapped in Maxwell’s employment to this. Her feet already hurt from wearing the thinnest heels ever made. She was trapped in another tight dress, it was dusty dark blue and had only one shoulder strap. It and the neckline were decorated with large ruffles that billowed gently. The bottom hem flared out slightly giving a balance to the dress that actually looked amazing on Fiona and she hated it.

“Thank you darlings for all your help! I left an extra large tip this time!” As the torturers left, Aurelia took Fiona in. “Why! Don’t you look just… Well, smashing!”

The other woman stood in a powder blue pantsuit with only one side of the jacket ruffled delicately. Fiona glowered and fought her way to her feet. “Why is it you get to wear those stupid things and I’m stuck in this!?” She pointed at Aurelia’s legs.

Laughing, she walked behind Fiona, setting her hands on the woman’s shoulders, her hand cool against Fiona’s bare skin. “Because you look divine in dresses, my dear! I knew it the moment I saw you on that skirt.” Her words were soft in Fiona’s ear. She placed her hand around Fiona’s waist and pulled her to the door. “We’re going to be the best looking ones at this god-forsaken party!”

The party looked to be filled with the stuffiest people Fiona had ever laid eyes on, which meant they were all perfect targets. Years of thieving experience had her eyes sweeping the room as they made their entrance, picking out who was the most vulnerable.

“Lady Hammerlock has ARRIVED AT LAST!” Aurelia announced.

Fiona choked. “Do you have to be so loud!?” She hid her face with her hand from the room.

Without missing a beat, Aurelia took Fiona’s hand away from her face and kissed it for everyone to see, grinning when Fiona turned beet red. She yanked her hand away, stalking to a different part of the room where no one would pay her any attention. As she did so, she let her fingers slink into pockets and around body parts, plucking up jewelry and wallets. She tucked them into her purse and looked through the various wallets openly. It was a testament to how little attention she was given.

It was mostly credit cards she had no use for, though there were a couple devices that probably had some goodies on them. She tucked those away with the jewelry, which she sifted through, tossing the fakes into the garbage with the wallets.

She tried the buffet next, sampling everything. As others glowered at her, she shoved a large amount in her mouth and smiled at them. “You should try this, it’s delicious!” She laughed as they turned away in disgust, wiping crumbs off her chin. Okay, maybe this party wasn’t so bad after all.

“Aw! C’mon Lady Beautiful! Just one dance?”

“Why the _hell_ would I dance with you!?” She heard Aurelia’s voice from afar, strained and thoroughly annoyed. She saw a man take her hand and kiss it, his lips lingering in a way that had her face contorting horribly.

For a moment, she considered letting Aurelia suffer with this man, after all, it served her right for locking her in this stupid building and it wasn’t like she couldn’t handle it herself. Her feet took her anyways, over to the man where she swiped his wallet. “Mister Warner, huh?” she asked taking his I.D. out and flashing it at him.

He frowned at her, reaching for the skag leather wallet. “Hey! Give that back!”

Fiona smirked. “Well, you were overstepping your boundaries, I thought that meant everyone could?” She flashed the card at Aurelia. “He’s really not that photogenic at all, is he?”

It only took Aurelia a moment to catch up. She glanced at the picture, her eyes growing wide. “Woah! _Oh, darling!_ You need to find a better stylist to hide those hair plugs!”

“Give it back!” He groped at Fiona, trying to retrieve it. She handed it off to Aurelia and when he jumped at her, she passed it back. With a quick flick, Fiona sent it into the large crowd.

“Oops!” She grinned.

“You fucking bitch! Why did I think you’d be worth any sort of my time!?” He shoved past her and into the crowd.

“You forgot your wallet!” She called quietly, already rifling through everything. “Ew,” she said as she pulled out a photo of Aurelia. She held it delicately. “I don’t wanna think about that…” She moved it to a garbage can and dropped it in. She then dumped the contents out and tossed the wallet into a separate crowd.

Aurelia grabbed her hand and tugged her out onto the dance floor, pulling her close, leading Fiona in a slow circle. “Many thanks, my dear, I was just going to turn him into an ice sculpture, but what you did was MUCH more fun!”

Fiona grunted, smirking some. “You’ve got anger issues.”

“I have! It can be so delightful.”

“You are also shameless.”

“Of course darling, it’s the only way to be! I take what I want and everybody is better off for it.”

That made Fiona scoff. “And how do you know that? Have you ever asked anyone?”

“No, and I don’t have to, the results speak for themselves.”

“Am _I_ better off?”

An almost warm smile spread across her lips. She pulled Fiona against her, whispering. “ _I’m_ certainly better off with you here.”

"What?" She blinked. The tenderness caught Fiona off guard and she stared at the heiress.

Aurelia giggled. “Darling, why on this planet do you think I’ve had you in dresses? You are absolutely gorgeous!”

“You said it was to slow me down if I tried to escape.”

“Just a little teasing!” Her eyes grew bright. “If you’d prefer I teased you differently, I can certainly think of a new way. It would be _much, much_ more fun for both of us.”

Her stomach fluttered suddenly and it alarmed her. It was such a different tune than what they’d been playing that she didn’t understand where it was coming from. She blinked and stepped back. “What are you playing at?”

The heiress let her breath out, almost laughing. “Darling, we’re just having a little fun.” She pulled Fiona back to her. “Two adults can flirt, surely!”

She pulled out of Aurelia’s grasp, . “Oh, sure, adults can flirt all they want, but do they imprison someone?”

“This again?” She asked, rolling her eyes. “I told you, if you hadn’t-”

Her heart clenched tightly and her eyes began to sting. “Yeah, yeah, if I hadn’t tried to keep my life in tact, this never would have happened. You’re right, I should have just died.” She left the dance hall, her fingers catching angrily on everyone she passed.

She was glad for the sparse hall outside that, let her be alone. She choked out a sob as she reached the elevator and swore, she wasn't going to cry. To distract herself, she looked through the items she’d acquired, tossing away everything she didn't need. Her bag was full of treasures, but they were only making her feel more empty as she stepped into the elevator.

She stared at the buttons, longing to push the one that would let her walk out of this Hellhole. She huffed and slammed her thumb on the one for the Penthouse.

“HEY!” Aurelia called. She was storming after her, ready for a fight.

Glaring, Fiona jammed the button to close the doors, blocking Aurelia’s entrance. She slumped against the wall, this would only prolong and heighten the argument, but at least she had a quiet moment before then.

She didn’t bother to turn any of the lights on, dumping her purse and shoes on the couch. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the fancy bar and took a swig, cringing as it went down. She continued to drink it.

Through the doors came Aurelia, flipping on the lights and blinding Fiona. “What the HELL is your problem!?”

Fiona covered her eyes. “Shit! Why would you do that? That’s so bright!”

“You closed the doors on me!”

“Yeah, so? You’re intelligent, I figured you’d be able to find your way up here.”

Her eyes narrowed on the whiskey. “You know those aren’t for drinking!”

“THAT’S LITERALLY HOW YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO ENJOY THEM! They’re wasting away just sitting there!" Fiona grunted. "Of course you’d treat everything like that, just some stupid trinket to be put on display, never to be used or free!” She took a large swig of the whiskey.

“Here we go! As I’ve said a million times-”

“THAT DOESN’T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO KEEP ME HERE!” Tears fell down her face. “I’VE DONE EVERYTHING YOU’VE ASKED! I’M NOT GOING TO TELL THEM ANYTHING! YOU ARE A SELFISH MONSTER!”

“OF COURSE I AM!” She laughed. “I DIDN'T GET TO THE TOP BEING CHARITABLE!”

Fiona stared unbelieving. “Forget it. You don’t have any heart enough to listen.” Taking another large swig, she turned to the kitchen.

“I gave you a chance to explain yourself!” Aurelia followed her. “I told you to explain yourself, but you brushed it off.”

“Because it wouldn’t have made a difference! You still would have locked me up here out of your need for control!”

“Life or death situations are different. I would have let you go!”

“Then let me go! Now you know that it was my life on the line, let me go!”

Aurelia said nothing.

She scoffed. “See? It wouldn’t have mattered. Ice has more warmth than you.” She pulled out a large bag of cookies from a cupboard and started down the hall.

“And just _where_ do you think you’re going!?”

“Where does it look like, _mother_ , I’m going to my room!”

“Not with that whiskey!” She stalked after Fiona. “Give it back!”

“Ugh! Just leave me the hell alone!”

She caught up to Fiona, grabbing her wrist. “After you return my property!”

Fiona laughed. “Well, I am _your_ prisoner, right? Which would make me your property, which means I’m the exact same as this stupid whiskey, which means I don’t have to return it.” Glaring at her, Fiona chugged it.

“You-” Aurelia looked like she was about to explode. Good, Fiona thought, let her, she didn't care anymore, she was itching for a fight. “You absolute-!”

With a quick, harsh movement, Aurelia pulled Fiona into a kiss.

Fiona pushed her away, glaring. She wanted to scream and to fight this woman, so she slapped the ice queen, smirking at the shock on her face.

Quicker than lightning, Aurelia pinned her against the wall. “I dare you to do that again.”

Fiona glared and tugged her into a kiss. She didn't know why She was kissing her instead of hitting her, but it felt too good to stop. Aurelia pushed her further against the wall, arm choking her neck. She dropped the bottle of whiskey, spilling it on the carpet and started undoing the buttons to Aurelia’s jacket.

Aurelia’s arm released her so she could freely wander over her body. Her knee slid between Fiona’s thighs, pressing and rubbing.

“Fuck,” Fiona gasped, feet pooled in whiskey. Long, ice blue nails tore at the delicate fabric of her stockings, leaving long lines along Fiona’s thighs.

“You are such a brat,” Aurelia said, voice thick. She gripped Fiona’s hair, tugging it back.

“And you’re a bitch.” Fiona smirked.

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t argue with me anymore.”

“We’re going to be here forever.”

Grinning, Aurelia pulled Fiona towards her bedroom. “Strip.”

“Make me."

The woman stared. “You _really_ are looking for a fight.” She kicked her heels across the floor. “Fine.” She went for Fiona, grabbing a fistful of hair. Fiona shoved and kicked at her, wriggling free for a moment. Aurelia punched her gut, shoving her onto the bed. Fiona wheezed, frozen for a moment with the wind knocked out of her, but when Aurelia climbed onto the bed, she lashed out with her feet, clocking her in the jaw. She stumbled backwards, allowing Fiona the seconds to breathe again and crawl across the bed.

Aurelia scrambled for her, gripping her. Fiona tried to kick, but Lady Hammerlock had her legs gripped too tightly. She reached back to try and push Aurelia away, but her arm was grabbed. They wrestled like this until at long last, Fiona was pinned tightly under Aurelia’s strength .

Fiona was face down into the mattress, her arms pinned across her back by Aurelia’s knee. They both were out of breath and very much bruised. The conqueror, Aurelia opened her side table and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, locking them around Fiona’s wrists and threading them through the metal, ornate bed frame so Fiona lay on her back, arms overhead, gloomy and silent.

Smiling wide, Aurelia reached back into the drawer and pulled out a strap-on. She stripped her clothes off and secured the dildo with quick precision. She slowly pushed Fiona’s dress up, kissing and biting her skin as she pleased. When She finally saddled you between Fiona’s legs, her flesh had bright trails laying upwards.

Gripping Fiona’s thighs, spreading them wide and pressed it against her clit, rocking heavily.

It was almost instantaneous how Fiona list her composure, gasping and rolling her head. “Shit!” She squirmed under Aurelia, hands gripping the bars above her. It took no time for her to cum, allowing Aurelia to slide in easy. She gripped Fiona’s hips and thrust in deeply, forcing a long satisfied yell from Fiona.

“Remember when I said I’d fuck you until you couldn’t argue anymore?” Aurelia leaned over her and kissed her roughly. “I meant it, darling.”

Grunting, Fiona rose as best she could and clamped her teeth to Aurelia's neck, nipping and sucking.

“Oooh, dear me, it seems you want that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

Aurelia did not have to wait long for Fiona to fall asleep. She had granted to the redhead the freedom from the cuffs, knowing she was much too exhausted to keep her eyes open. She'd barely made it out of the bathroom afterwards, pausing before Aurelia ordered her back to the bed. With a deep flush,she'd done so, sinking into a fast, deep sleep.

Her body was beautifully sore and bruised to all hell, telling of her victory. She slid from the bed and left the room in a robe. She paused, turning to look at the gorgeous woman in her bed one last time before moving into the hallway. She picked up the almost empty bottle of whiskey and threw some towels down to sop up the mess. She stared at the bottle at she brought it to her home office. It had been a present from her father. She took a sip from it. “Damn… This is some good shit!”

She sat languidly in her chair, her robe falling open some, showing a delicious bite mark. She opened her email, feeling it had taken much too long for them to track down whatever Fiona had sent off. But here it was, ready for her to read, so she did.

_Sasha,_

_I’m not being forced to work for Maxwell anymore, so don’t listen to him if he tries anything. That’s the good news. The bad news is that I’m now prisoner for Lady Hammerlock, thanks to that fucker. Next time, I’ll just let them kill me. Don’t come for me. Whatever you plan, it won’t work. I’m not being harmed, but I can’t leave the building and she’s taken measures to make sure I never have that freedom… So this is a goodbye of sorts. I never thought I’d miss stupid Pandora. I love the person you’ve become and I wish I could be there to see you continue to take the world by storm. I’ll miss my best friend and sister everyday and I love you so much. Tell Nisha she can have my hat collection and you can have my shoes._

_Love Fiona._

“So, you have family and you risked my wrath to talk to them.” She sat back and drank the whiskey. She had no idea what a good sibling relationship was, but it looked like Fiona might have it. The only thing her and Alistair every agreed on was that she’d be better running Jakobs than the two love birds. She could not fathom risking anything for that man.

And it was true, then, Fiona had only violated the security to keep herself alive. Well, that certainly made things easier… Though… She wasn’t ready to let her go just yet, not when there was still one very important matter to deal with. She smirked and deleted the email.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

Fiona hurt everywhere. Aurelia had not stopped until she had been absolutely sure she’d fucked Fiona'a brains out. She could not remember a time where she’d been so depleted from sex, her body sore and sensitive. But it had been a mistake. She’d been angry and itching to get her frustrations out one way or another and she’d made the wrong choice.

She slid out of Aurelia’s arm and tip-toed to her bedroom to put her robe on. She was starving. She whipped up some eggs with fresh ingredients, and grabbed herself coffee, sitting at the large table. She tucked her knees close and stared out the window. She wondered what Sasha was up to and what cons she was doing. It wouldn’t be so bad if she was allowed to talk to others, or just Sasha. They’d been together their whole lives and now she was cut off indefinitely from her. It felt as though she'd lost a limb and would have to learn to live without it.

As her throat tightened, arms wrapped around her and Aurelia pressed a lazy kiss to her neck. Fiona knew she should pull away, but she was too tired to fight today. And maybe, a small part of her longed for companionship, for the gentle touch of someone.

Cool hands lowered between her robe, caressing her breasts in the perfect Fiona liked. She sighed, giving in and rested her head against Aurelia’s chest. “I _really_ fucked you good, didn’t I?” she giggled. “Though, I did love the feistiness.” She leaned over further, kissing over Fiona’s bitten chest, a hand reaching downward between her legs. She made purposeful circles, slowly working Fiona up. When she let out a soft sigh, Aurelia kissed her. “I have some questions that you’re going to answer.”

Fiona turned her head up to Aurelia to kiss her better, needing that closeness. The heiress had a large, ugly bruise up her jaw from where she’d been kicked and it got to Fiona, the very public evidence of their tryst. She pressed into those lips, as her heart both warmed at Aurelia's torch and clenched at the magnitude of her fate. Her hands squeezed on the soft, lavish fabric of her lover's robes.

“Is it true your life was threatened if you didn’t rob me?”

She should have known these would be the questions. Fiona bit her lip, her lids heavy while fingers played with her nipple. She nodded.

“Excellent! If you hadn’t been threatened, would you have ever done it?”

She scoffed. “I’m not stupid!” She loudly, her body rippling and quivering, those well practiced hands dragging Fiona slowly through a mind numbing pleasure.

She leaned against Fiona’s ear. “What do you _really_ feel towards me?”

Fiona fell silent. Her heart pittered as hands cooled her sensitive areas, adding another distraction that mixed pleasantly with the glacial build at her core.

“Hmm?” Aurelia asked. “I do expect you to be honest, my sweet.”

Fiona gasped loudly, eyes squeezing shut, mouth opening slightly. “I… I don’t know… I’m, I’m angry… But… But also attracted… But you’re also, also keeping me here against my will, but for a reasonable purpose.”

“Mmmm.” She let her mouth press against Fiona’s neck where she sucked the flesh. Fiona moaned, reaching up to paw around Aurelia's neck. Her hips rocked into the hand, grinding on it. “Oh!" Aurelia purred. "You seem to be getting close. Would you go to dinner with me?”

Her brain was fizzled. It was hard to ride the hand in her position on the chair. She did not understand why Aurelia would want to go to dinner with her, but she nodded nonetheless.

“And the last question… What did you send out on your second day here?”

She was so extremely close. “Fuck!” She heaved, rocking desperately. Aurelia suckled on already tender skin while other fingers toyed with her nipples. “It was just…" Fiona gasped. "Just a letter to my, my sister!”

“I see. And you… miss her?”

A long mewl seeped from Fiona. “Yes!” She gasped loudly, her hands now reaching for Aurelia, mouth hanging open.

“I’ve never had anyone I’ve cared for enough to to miss.” As she spoke, Fiona came, quivering in her seat, head pressing against the heiress. She smiled at the quivering thief. “You are gorgeous.”

Fiona tugged her into a kiss, breath ragged. “And you’re impossible.”

“Quite! I hope this means you’re not as angry with me for keeping you here now?”

She grunted and sat up. “Don’t look for any deeper companionship.”

She kissed Fiona’s neck, over the many bruises that mirrored her own body. “On the contrary, you _did_ just agree to go on a date with me.”

Glaring, Fiona tilted her head back to stare at that boastful smile. “What!? That doesn’t count, I was coerced.”

“You could have said no all you want, but you didn’t. I expect you to be ready by seven sharp. And _do_ try to take it seriously.” Withdrawing herself, she retreated back to her bedroom to get ready.

Fiona huffed loudly, great. She pulled her robe tight to her and sipped her lavish mocha. Her body, while sore and stiff, seemed more relaxed, and yet… Her eyes trailed to the window, to the desertscape where her heart wished to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

As night grew closer, she showered and dressed for the date. She sighed heavily as she stared at her clothes, all the same style dress, all chokingly tight. She picked one at random since it really wouldn’t matter.

There was a knock on the door as she zipped herself in. As she padded out to answer it, people entered, wheeling in clothes.

“Can I help you?” she asked cautiously.

“We were ordered by Lady Hammerlock to deliver these to…” they looked at a piece of paper. “Fiona?”

“Oh… That’s me…”

“Where’s your room?”

She gestured and they went. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the items. “What!?” She pulled one off the rack as it passed. It was a pair of jeans. Her eyes trailed after them where all sorts of varieties hung, short, capris, skirts and tops. She followed them in a desperate daze.

She watched them unload everything, even footwear that had absolutely no heels on them. She waited for them to leave before inspecting her new clothes. She reached behind her to unzip her dress, stepping out of it. It had been over a month since she’d last worn jeans. She paired them with a loose, flowing blouse and a vest.

She heard the front door open again and the long, loud, tired sigh of Aurelia. She froze in her closet, listening. She walked passed Fiona’s room and into hers where the shower turned on.

A smile curled up her face and she quickly undressed. She crept into the master bathroom and peeled back the shower curtain. Aurelia glanced backwards, her brow quirking as Fiona stepped in.

“Your shower break?”

“Nope.” Fiona wrapped her arms around Aurelia’s back. “Thank you for the clothes.”

“I see.” She grinned wide and continued to wash herself. “I must admit I will always like you better in those dresses.”

Fiona laughed and let her hands wander over the sudsy stomach of Lady Hammerlock. She was ridiculously toned. Fiona had not been prepared when they’d fought before sex, but she had loved the surprise. Loved when she’d used that hidden strength against her. Her hands kneaded into the muscle, pressing their bodies closer together.

Aurelia hummed. “Careful, we might not leave the shower.”

“Oh, whatever will we do if we don't?” Fiona droned, reaching up to caress her breasts.

A please noise floated from Aurelia's lips. “I did say to take this seriously, did I not?”

“I am.”

“So, you’ll be ready on time then?”

Groaning, Fiona slumped against her. “Fine! Jeeze!” Leaning up, she sank her teeth into Aurelia’s shoulder, making the woman hiss in surprise. Before she could retaliate, Fiona slipped from the shower.

As Fiona came out of her room dressed, her gait slowed as all the lights were dimmed. In the dining room, a man was setting out the last plate on the table. Aurelia stood by the liquor cabinet, pouring two drinks.

“Woah… That was fast.”

Aurelia grinned. “I don’t pay them to be slow.” She handed Fiona her drink of whiskey. Her eyes wandered down Fiona’s body at her attire. “I much prefer the dresses.” She sighed heavily. “Oh well!” She stared at the man fussing with the placement of the plate. You may leave..! NOW!”

Fiona grunted, her smirk curling upward as she found her seat, Aurelia sitting kitty-corner to her. They filled their plates with all sorts of expensive looking foods.

"Wow… This all looks great."

"Of course it does!" Aurelia scoffed. "I wouldn't have any less on a date."

"Yeah, about that. Why _are_ we on a date?"

"Because I asked and you accepted." She quirked her. "Now, tell _me_ something. Are you close with your sister?"

Fiona cringed. "How did you find out about her?"

Aurelia's lips spread wide and secretive. "I have my ways. Tell me… Please?"

The softness, even through a command, caught Fiona off guard. "Yeah, extremely. She's my best friend."

"Interesting. I hate my brother with all the heat of Pandora."

"Oh…" Fiona stared at her fork. "I couldn't imagine hating my sister that much… it'd be so lonely." She winced as she realized what her words implied.

Aurelia shrugged. "If it's lonely, I wouldn't notice, I have too much work to do."

That made her scoff. "Do you have fun at all? Ever?"

"I had fun with you."

"Then you really are lonely if a captive is the most fun you've had."

Silence wafted around them as Aurelia stared at her thoughtfully. "What do you do for fun, then?"

"Get myself captured."

"I said a serious date."

Fiona sighed. "I like to cook and bake. Target practice is good, I was training to become a vault hunter…”

"What stopped you?"

Fiona looked at her blankly.

"I see."

She leaned forward. "You've known me for a while, you know I'm not going to tell anybody what I learned about your company, why can't you let me go now?"

Aurelia sighed. "You're bringing down the mood, darling."

"I don't see how!? It’s not like this is actually a proper date! You have to actually have good feelings for your date!"

Frowning, Aurelia moved to speak, but her ECHO chimed.

Standing, Fiona grabbed her plate and the large serving bowl of pasta. "Don't let me interrupt, I was just bringing the mood down anyway." On her way out, she snatched up the bottle of whiskey.

She made sure to slam her door as loudly as she possibly could. She huffed onto the bed and shoved the delicious food into her mouth. She turned on a show to stream and ignored any noise coming from the rest of the penthouse.

She even ignored the knock when it hit her door hours later. There was a pause after the second round. “Oh, quit being a baby and open the door.”

More than a little drunk, Fiona slid off the bed, her clothes now shed to only her shirt. “What?” she demanded, throwing the door open.

“I’m going on a business trip tomorrow.”

“Swell.”

“I will be gone for a few days.”

“And?”

Aurelia stared at Fiona. “Am I really that bad of company?”

“Of course not!” She grunted. “I’d want to date you if you weren’t being an asshole and keeping me here against my will for no logical reason!”

“There is a perfectly logical reason.”

“Oh, and what is it then, ice queen?”

“I can’t trust-”

“Bullshit.” She poked her finger in Aurelia’s chest. “That’s fucking bullshit and we both know it. You wouldn’t fuck me if you didn’t trust me. You wouldn’t keep me in your penthouse if you didn’t trust me!”

“Say what you want, but _do not_ poke me!”

“Don’t poke you?” Fiona grinned. “Like this?” She jabbed her finger hard into Aurelia’s sternum.

With lightning speed, the woman knocked Fiona down to the ground, pinning her roughly. “I SAID NOT TO DO THAT!” Her eyes turning a frigid white. “YOU MAY BE STUCK IN HERE WITH ME, BUT YOU HAVEN’T BEEN THE BEST EITHER! AND TO THINK-” She cut herself off with a growl and stood.

“I shouldn’t _have_ to have the best personality! I’M A PRISONER!”

Aurelia slammed the door on her.

“I’LL BE GLAD WHEN YOU’RE GONE!” she screamed, tears blurring her vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

When she woke up the next morning, hungover and on the floor, she’d forgotten everything for a moment. Then, as her head hammered into her reality, the day before flooded back to her. She groaned and carefully turned onto her side.

She stared into the closet overflowing with the very best of clothes. As captors went, Aurelia wasn’t the worst. She was as respectable as a jailer could be… Fiona even liked her company most of the time. If they had met differently, she would have been smitten beyond resolve, but there was always a thick storm cloud hovering over them and Aurelia refused to do anything about it.

She groaned loudly. At least she had a few days to herself to think and relax. First though, she needed to nurse this hangover.

It was strange having the penthouse to herself. It was too quiet, even blaring music didn’t help. She was used to people, used to being around at least one person at a time. She had groceries and decorative boxes ordered so she could start baking. It would keep her busy and her mind from wandering to Aurelia. To the words she’d said. Fiona hadn’t been that nice to her since they’d met and truth be told she supposed she couldn’t blame Aurelia for her caution. Though, now it seemed she was too inconvenient to let Fiona go now and that was what was frustrating. She hit the dough roughly, kneading it with harsher hands than what was needed, but it did release some anger. She separated each batch into a fancy box for each department of the building.

She’d gotten to know them all fairly well and they all deserved some treats. It took her three days of straight baking with little breaks and sleep to make enough for everyone.

She had a serving cart brought up to her and loaded everything onto it. 

“Would you like help?” the woman asked.

“Nope! But here! This is for everyone in your department!”

“Really!?”

“Yes!” She gave the woman one of the large boxes.

It was nice passing out the goodies to everyone. They thanked her profusely and it warmed an empty part of her. She was able to bring joy to others even in her shitty situation.

She returned the cart after her last stop, accepting hugs from the staff.

“Oh! Abel hasn’t returned from the store room, could you take him some cookies?”

Fiona nodded. “Of course.” She made her way there, knowing the whole building by heart now. The room was quiet as she entered. “Abel? It’s Fiona? I brought you cookies! Freshly baked…” Her words trailed off when she saw Abel passed out on the ground, his head bleeding. “Shit!”

She crouched by him, setting the cookies off to the side. She worked to turn him over, checking for a pulse. It was faint.

“You’re going to be okay! I’ll go get help!”

“No, you won’t.”

Turning, she saw two persons in masks, sneering over her. One picked up the cookies. “Oooh! Yummy!”

“Hey! Those aren’t yours!”

“Ch! Like you’ll be around to take them back!”

“What?”

The other moved towards her.

* * *

She woke up coughing her throat burning. Her eyes stung and her ears blared with alarms. She looked around her at the bright orange glow of fire crawling towards her. Eyes widening, she coughed harder as she began to sit up.

Abel lay next to her, still unconscious. She wobbled to her feet and looked around her. She found the for she'd come in through untouched. Hauling Abel into her arms, she stumbled a few times as she pulled him, coughing and hacking. Inch by agonizing inch, she drew closer to the front doors, trailing the body behind her.

Everywhere was thick with smoke and it bit and scratched at her flesh, dragging her vision further into a fog. Her arms ached and her head throbbed worse than ever. Still, she tugged Abel as fast as she could. She could hear the buzz of a crowd through the open doors. She pushed him through, body resting just outside as she was yanked backwards, falling to the ground, her breath gone from the force.

She wheezed and tried to see who head pushed her back. Sweat stung her eyes as she slowly got to her feet and found that no one was there. The fire licked ever nearer burning her heart as she remembered.

The enchantment Aurelia had put on her to keep her from leaving the building was still on her. A horrified sob exploded from her, her whole body shaking as she fell to her knees. She was trapped.

“WE’RE HERE!” A voice yelled.

She shook her head and tried to explain, but her throat was dry and all she could do was cough. The voice grabbed her and began to carry her out. She tried to struggle against it, but it was too late. Whoever had was her was thrown out from under her and she was hurled backwards, deeper into the building where she did not remember anything after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8

The trip had been too long and grueling for Aurelia’s taste. It should not have been this hard finding that jackass Maxwell and killing the insect.

“At least Fiona will be safe when she leaves now.” She smirked to herself in her compact as her driver took her back to the Jakobs building. She smoothed out her lipstick, readying for the finalization of her surprise. She wasn't sure how it would turn out now, though, leaving things as they had, but maybe this would be a step in the right direction for both of them.

At any rate, she couldn’t wait to get back and shower all the sweat and blood from her. She sighed back in her seat and looked out the window, her thoughts on Fiona. She had never cared about someone more in her life and it confused her, but she knew she wanted to pursue it.

She frowned as her eyes suddenly caught the billowing smoke. “Hank! Where IS that smoke coming from!?”

“It looks like Jakobs.”

“GO! QUICK!”

The crowd was chaos, scattered out front as they stared at the building, flames curling out of the windows. There was a loud  _ BOOM! _ as another set of glass burst.

She fought her way through the crowd to the front. “WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING!? WHY AREN’T THE LOADER BOTS PUTTING THIS OUT?”

“We don’t know! They won’t respond to our commands!” her chief of security said. “But we still have a woman trapped inside! One of my men tried to pull her out, but something weird forced her back in.”

“Something weird-” Her head snapped to the building. “No!” What a fool she’d been. She took off running up the stairs, throwing off whoever tried to stop her. She threw her hands out, covering them in ice as she pushed past the door.

She shot out bursts of ice, pushing back the flames as she called out. “FIONA!” She didn’t know why she expected an answer, but she kept calling, her voice getting thicker with fear. This was all her fault.

She found Fiona slumped against the wall, her clothes catching fire. She shot mists of ice over Fiona, patting the fire out. She pulled Fiona into her arms and withdrew the enchantment. Holding her tightly, she headed for the exit.

The ice was melting all around them as she shoved through the door. “GET ME AN INSTA-HEALTH RIGHT NOW! HANK!”

She made her way back to the car where she could guarantee she’d have one. Her chauffeur met her half way with it already primed. He jammed it into Fiona’s shoulder and pushed the plunger down.

Aurelia held her breath, squeezing Fiona to her. There was a limit to insta-healths. If she’d gotten there too late, it might not work.

Fiona gasped and then screamed and tried to push herself off of Aurelia.

“No, you are still too-”

But Fiona screamed louder, her body wriggling for freedom. Aurelia held her tighter and headed for her car. “Hank, you’re in charge until I get back!”

He nodded and turned to face the building. “ALRIGHT, EVERYONE MOVE FURTHER BACK TO THE END OF THE GRASS! GET THOSE LOADER BOTS WORKING NOW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter 9

The world was dark to Fiona and she was okay with it. She remembered the pain and did not want it to come back. She didn’t remember why she’d been in pain, but she knew that it was not what she wanted. And yet, the darkness began to glow and she cried out for it to come back, but it only ignored her.

Her eyes opened a fraction to a dim room. The pain was there, though not as unbearable as earlier. A whimper came from somewhere in the room and she realized it was her.

“Fiona?” a woman whispered. A shadow stood over her. She forced her eyes to open and stare at a blurred Aurelia. The heiress smiled at her. “You’re awake! Oh, Fiona, I’m so terribly sorry! This is all my fault! I should have just let you go instead of trying to surprise you!”

Fiona frowned. “What?” her voice was barely audible. “I don’t understand…” she began to cough.

Instantly, she was given a straw with water. “Drink it slowly. I was able to get the letter you sent to your sister recovered. And when you answered my questions truthfully, I knew I could let you leave, but… I wanted to make sure you’d be safe once I did so I tracked down Maxwell and my trip was to find him and kill him, but it all went wrong with the fire. That was never supposed to happen and because I was so caught up in my own pride I forgot about the enchantment and you almost died because of it. I’m so sorry!”

It was hard to comprehend, but when Aurelia explained it the second time around, she finally understood. “Why… Why would you want to do that?”

There was a soft sob. “I… I started to really care for you, like I never have before… And I was hoping to mend the way we’d left things… I’m so sorry!”

Fiona wanted to hold her hand and tell her everything was alright between them, but the door burst open and Sasha ran in. “FIONA! I just got here!” She threw herself over her sister to hug her. “Oh my God, are you alright!?”

The impact threw Fiona into a world of pain.

“You shouldn’t do that to her!” Aurelia commanded. “She’s got serious burns your laying on!”

Sasha glared at her. “You don’t get to tell me what to do, you monster!” She moved around the bed to face Aurelia. “This is all your fault! You almost killed her! You don’t get to be around her ever again!”

Even through her bad vision, Fiona could see how those words slapped at Aurelia. “Sasha,” Fiona croaked. “She didn’t start the fire-”

“But you wouldn’t have been there if she wasn’t chasing some sick fantasy!”

“What?” Aurelia frowned. “That is NOT why-”

“I SAID YOU DON’T GET TO TALK! In fact, you need to leave. Now.”

Aurelia swallowed and she watched all the confidence and pride seep from her. “Of course-”

“You’re still talking.”

“Sasha!” Fiona gasped, frowning at her sister.

But Aurelia was already leaving.

Sasha huffed and turned back to her sister, taking her hand.

Fiona pulled it away. “Why did you do that?”

“Are you kidding me!? I almost lost my sister because of that bitch!”

“Stop.”

“Why?”

“It wasn’t her fault.”

“Yes it was!”

“ _Sasha!”_ with her voice raised, she began to cough again. Swearing, she drank from the water Aurelia had given her.

"I'm sorry," Sasha sighed. "I just don't understand why you're not as pissed as I am at her."

"I was," she whispered. "But I’m not anymore. And she's the one who saved me from the fire."

Sasha grunted, but said nothing more about it. She caught Fiona up on what had happened while she was away. Fiona listened, but her mind wandered. She turned to the window, watching a small limousine drive away. A tear stung her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	10. Chapter 10

Fiona looked at herself in the mirror months later, her body now fully recovered. Burn scars feathered her body from her calf to her chest.

She winced at its ugliness and quickly put a shirt on. Today was finally going to be the day she met up with Aurelia again. Her stomach churned and she began to wish she could do it another time. What if she wanted nothing to do with her? What if… When she saw the scars, she would no longer desirable? They were ugly and had greatly warped her skin. She was going to do it, though, no matter what happened. She had to, it was the least she could do after everything. 

The car was unattended and easy enough to break into. She waited, ready to greet Lady Hammerlock. As the minutes ticked by, however, Fiona began to question if she'd gotten into the right car. The inside was pristine with no clear indicators of who used it. Her heart began to beat faster and she started to fidget until she heard a familiar voice.

She smirked and sat languidly in her seat, leg crossed over the other. Though she looked relaxed I the outside, her heart pounded as the door opened and Lady Hammerlock slid into the back seat.

The gorgeous heiress froze as she saw Fiona. “Uh… Hank, don’t drive off just yet, I have a guest.”

The man peered inside and then nodded.

Aurelia sat next to her. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you know how to break into a car.”

Fiona smiled. “Easier than a building, that’s for sure. Did you ever catch the assholes who burned down the Jakobs building?”

Malice soaked her words, her expression now dark. “Some insignificant pea from Maliwan. I've taken care of it and now I own the company."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." There was a heartbeat of silence where Aurelia’s eyes softened as she looked over Fiona. “How are you?”

“I’m good, all healed and as back to normal as I can be.”

“I’m shocked you came to see me… I thought-”

“No,” Fiona said, moving to straddle Aurelia’s lap. “That was Sasha being overprotective and scared. I didn’t want you to leave. I’m sorry for the things she said to you… I’m sorry for everything  _ I  _ said to you.”

Aurelia held Fiona’s hips. “Me too.”

“I have a proposition.” Fiona played with the collar of Aurelia's shirt running them up and around the back of her neck.

“Oh?” Hands smoothed over Fiona’s thighs, edging around her ass.

It felt extremely good to be touched by her again. “I think we should start over. We got off on the wrong foot. What do you say?”

“All the way over?” Aurelia asked, leaning into Fiona’s neck. “I would like that very much, but I’ve missed you too much to forget the good things we did…”

Heart thumping, she leaned into Aurelia. “I’ve missed you too…"

Those soft, cool lips she'd thought about non-stop kissed her neck. “Even though I was a monster?”

“I'm sorry you were ever called that. You're not a monster.”

“On the contrary, I very much am.” Her teeth sank into Fiona, hands wandering up her thighs to the hem of her shirt.

Wincing, Fiona leaned away. "Uh… I should… I should get going… Lots of other cars of beautiful heiresses to break into."

Aurelia tightened her grip, forcing her to stay. The strength of the woman was enough to make Fiona shiver and her words did so. "Do not  _ ever _ hide from me."

"It's just…" Fiona’s eyes lowered as her cheeks heated in embarrassment. "There was a lot of fire damage…"

“I see.” She lifted Fiona’s shirt, eyes taking in the mangled flesh. “Does it hurt?”

Fiona shook her head.

“Good.” Her hand was cool on the scarred spot, rubbing over it gently. She pulled Fiona’s head to her for a kiss. “I still prefer you in a dress.”

It made Fiona laugh, the fear of rejection melting away. She kissed Aurelia deeply, grinning like a fool. This time when Fiona pulled away, she was smiling. “I’ll see you around, then.”

Aurelia frowned. “I don’t know where you live.”

“You’re a capable woman, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Fiona slid from her grasp and out of the vehicle. “Besides, you’re going to need to get this back.” She clipped Aurelia’s choker around her neck and then shut the door, loving the grin Aurelia gave that said she’d already won.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
